


Salty Tea III: Who Doesn't Love a Good Desert?

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Salty Tea: The Corruption of Fire Emblem Awakening [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dick Growth, Dicks, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Salty Tea Gang (kill me that's lame) assemble and try to make sure everyone is in line. Too bad Cordelia's hot, or else Tharja might actually obey this stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Tea III: Who Doesn't Love a Good Desert?

The sand offered no respite as the bitter wind shot stinging bursts of the golden particles through the air. The dunes were threatened to be disturbed an unremarkable three times, leaving a spare few of the convoy startled. Chrom’s forces marched through the Plegian sands. The army kept track of their location carefully, making sure they were absolutely certain where they’ve been and where they were headed. They were following a loose lead, but a good one. Henry had provided Chrom with information that there are some Plegian schools that regard experimental spells with a curious caution. Sinister scholars create terrible spells in the secrets that the sands hide. 

Tharja watched as Henry had went into the commander’s tent. She pondered what he would have to gain by bothering to offer this information up. No, with Henry it was more about who he figured to help. So the real question was, was he helping Chrom, or was he just trying to stir the hive. She was certain Henry was not sharing everything he knew about the situation, having never once hinted at the idea it could have been a cult. The dark woman snuck away before her appearance could be noted. Days later, and now the army marched through the raging sands; each foot forward was another step in the race towards an oasis where they could establish camp.

The usual fuss occurred as Maribelle insisted with increased ferocity that her tent be placed far off from the commotion so she wouldn’t rudely be awakened by some dimwit making a fuss in the middle of the night. Anything that assured Maribelle would not be a sleepless grumpy beast was taken. Donnel marked the location where her tent would be, a short walk away from the main line of tents. 

The converted women sat around the center table of Maribelle’s posh tent. Lissa reached for her brow with delicate fingers, swiping across the glistening head to bring a swab of sweat onto her finger for examination. “Goooosh is it hot or what?!” She complained. Her mouth shaped into an O as she loudly complained. 

“Times like these I would kill for a more effective fan.” Maribelle regarded Lissa’s complaints, flapping her hand held little fan to something more than a flutter. “I can’t believe we’re wasting our time in the sand! We surely won’t find the culprit just exploring it willy-nilly! I’ll sooner drown in sweat than live to see this mage be captured.” The curly blonde rolled her eyes.

“Really, I’m not too concerned with finding the mage.” Tharja began speaking, catching the attention of the other two whom before this moment couldn’t be blamed for having forgotten about her. “My new addition has been a rather agitated and active little guy.” Tharja spoke, darkness oozing in her voice. “It’s been beckoned a bit too… often by the flock at our disposal.”

“Tharja!” Lissa stood. “These are our friends we’re talking about here!” 

“I know.” Tharja replies, still as relaxed and subtle. “I can’t help but to think this change is a perfect thing to spread to everyone. Trust me, I have what’s best for them in mind.” Lissa looks a bit uncertainty, Maribelle not even humoring the idea yet, swill more concerned with cooling off. Tharja insists, “What? Neither of you have ever thought about how thrilling it would be to spread it further? I’m sure you can’t deny it.” Maribelle’s face is immediately red. She would not turn to Tharja to admit it, but her heavier fanning was enough implication. Lissa nibble at her lips, trying to look the other way. 

“Y-you are right.” Lissa finally said, the girl completely bashful. “I mean, I have thought about it. And watching you and Maribelle change… It’s driven me nuts some nights.” Lissa admits, and undeniable bulge in her skirt formed.

“Lissa…” Maribelle began, more than willing to acknowledge what she said. “I… I sometimes feel the same. I can’t stop thinking about every second building up to when we altered Tharja.” Maribelle was suddenly cursed by the same burden, still being seated help to disguise it though. “But what can we do? We just can’t go about attacking others whenever we please!”

“Well, I don’t see either of you denying it; we have to give in sometime.” Tharja grins, eying them both, rather pleased with her work. Her attire did nothing to hide her growing arousal, her cock showed right through her body tights. 

“Alright.” Lissa started, taking the initiative. “I think the easiest thing to agree on would be that we should all agree together on who we go after.” Lissa stated. Maribelle was fast to nod, the girl standing to join Lissa in standing-hood. 

“I agree to that. It would be foolish for one of us to take up anyone we pleased without all of us involved.” 

“Well, they ARE cravings.” Tharja retorts. “If I were to suddenly be in the mood to be converting, why should I have to really check in with you two?” Maribelle’s face scrunches up in clear aggravation towards her. 

“Surely you are not thinking right about this. If you were to just go after anyone, you could perhaps be caught without assistance.” Maribelle spends some time thinking up more reasons, humming to try to suggest she wasn’t done speaking. “A-and what if they are married?” She states at last.

“If they are married?...” Tharja asks, in an attempt to delay the inevitable conclusion she was making. Lissa chimed in.

“She’s got a point. Married people have to see down there all the time. They’d be the first to notice if someone’s got… well… a dick down there all of a sudden!” 

“Fair enough. This is why marriage isn’t worth your time. If you decide to get some interesting addition, you have to explain it to your so called lover.” There was little to argue about at that point despite the burning statement made by the dark girl, though surely Maribelle would have wished to keep pressing the point to try and get some sort of pledge to the ideal that they should by committee agree to each and every conversion attempt. Had she pressed, she might have discovered Tharja held nothing but contempt for that idea. She would do whatever she wanted, and she trusted herself to stay safe. 

…

 

The sun beat down as the men lifted crates into position. Filled with rations for the next week or so, the task was cared over by Frederick and Cordelia. The Pegasus knight saw over the lifting and stacking of the crates, making sure everyone brought the delicate care they required. She ran over to catch a fall crate when Vaike lost balance after she scolded him too much over his method of carrying it. Sighing under the weight, she lifted it back up onto the stack, wiped her brow free of the sweat, and held back her scolding on the careless man. 

Tharja leaned out from behind a separate stack of crates. She was perfect. Cordelia was a hard working woman, never able to settle for anything less than what she considered perfect. She was married to her work and so she never found a man to settle down. Along with that, a burning unrequited adoration for Chrom left her feeling there was really no love worth her being included in. Thus, a gorgeous single woman sat now, tending to the crates and pursuing the mission. As a flier, she would be important to observe the dunes quickly for anything that seemed like ominous mages patrolling the sands. Though really, where Tharja felt an especial reason for choosing her was with the crush she had. 

Chrom was happily married to Tharja’s heart stealer. What Cordelia felt was a feeling Tharja shared at times. Of course, Tharja already felt much ensured there would always be something special between her and her soul mate, though she couldn’t deny she felt burned on this. Nothing would probably ease Cordelia’s mind than if she were to be freed of the burden that was patiently awaiting the day all your worst fears about love were confirmed. It was up to Tharja to really let the red haired girl know and understand that there was so much more to love, so many more levels. And one of them was eye-level with her pale gothic cock, choking down every hex inducing pulsating inch. Tharja licked her plump lips, and sunk back behind the crates, waiting.

Armor clacked as Cordelia passed by the crates Tharja used as coverage. Perfect. Tharja carefully snuck up behind the girl, and then brought her hand down upon the back of Cordelia’s head. It figures she’d be wearing so much armor, making it so difficult for Tharja to just lay down a hex that only required so much skin. “T-Tharja?!” The red haired girl replied, turning to look the gothic woman in the eyes. “What were you-“Her voice trailed off as the hex on the back of her head lightly glowed and hummed, the symbol implanted slowly fading. 

“Cordelia, just the girl I was looking for.” Tharja said. Cordelia blinked. What was she talking about before? Oh well, she better be quiet for now, Tharja is about to say something important. “So I was thinking while I was by myself for a little while back there that maybe you’d like to come back to my tent some time?” Cordelia was already nodding. Yes, yes. It did sound really nice. Tharja had a tent. Tents sounded nice. The girl was competent, but unable to cease these simplistic thoughts. “Oh, and by some time, I meant tonight.” Cordelia nodded harder. That sounded better! “Ah, good.” Tharja nodded back, almost mockingly mimicking Cordelia’s head bobbing, the two symmetrical bobbers for a few seconds until Tharja pats her cheek, settling her down, another hex being planted. Cordelia’s cheeks blushed, and she rushed back to her tent. Perfect. That went far smoother than expected. 

Tharja checked the coast, and snuck around back to her tent, freeing her cock from the infernal prison that was her attire. She felt so much more excited about conversion than anyone else. It frustrated her how neither Lissa or Maribelle understand just how badly her dick needed to convert! She didn’t have time to clear out Cordelia with them! She pumped her dick between the fat pages of some book she couldn’t care less about. Most books were just crap, and a good mage memorizes her library, making it even more worthless than usual. Tharja thought long and hard about watching Cordelia become more and more corrupt. Perhaps Tharja had some upgraded version of the hex? The spell probably improved upon it as it passed from victim to victim, of course leaving Tharja the most recent in the chain. Tharja wasn’t in the mood to analyze this. She simply kept her cock busy, and patiently awaits the night.

…

Cordelia curled a light robe between her fists, wringing out the water from the attire. Robes to block out the sandy winds as well as hopefully help protect someone from the heat a little. Cordelia looked to her two assistants in washing the clothes, that being Sumia and Sully. Sumia was pretty good at washing clothes so it was logical for her to be assigned this role. As for Sully, she lost a bet and may now be taking someone’s laundry duty for the day. She was pretty bitter about it, so most conversation with her was a big more negatively toned than usual. “Really, I wanna know where the image of the muscle man with the sword came from, and give that man a good shake until his lack of confidence rattles out of his ear.” Sully sighed. The conversation was rather built up, the conversation led from tales of where they’ve traveled to one of the first times Sully saw a major city and saw that most prominent monuments were to men with swords and decent muscular builds. 

“I guess it’s just how it happened.” Sumia grinned, unperturbed by Sully’s irritation. “It might just be something you’ll have to try and fix yourself. Perhaps a statue of you?”

“Hell yeah!” Sully felt her ego fed into, the fiery woman scrubbing the cloth into the soapy bucket with extra vigor. “I’ll make sure they keep track good enough of how I outclassed so many sissy-legged soldiers, how I’m better than most men will ever be. Then they’ll be sure a woman gets as great a statue as those pompous mythical men.” She smirks, wringing out the cloth. “What about you, Cordelia?” Sully opts her into the conversation. “You got any plans to earn any statues?”

“Oh.” She grins a little, shrugging. “Something like that would be an honor, surely. If I earned it, I’m sure I’d have good reason to not deny it.” Cordelia felt something nag at her mind. She checked to the entrance of the tent they did their work in to stay cool. It was getting a little late. Oh yes, she still had her date with Tharja. Tharja had so charmingly suggested they do something tonight, Cordelia nearly forgot. Once these chores were finished, she’d race right over. She really could hardly wait. 

“Hey, Cordelia!” Sully almost yelled. Cordelia nearly jumped out of her seat. “You alright? You were spacing out hard. Sumia just wanted to know if you had any extra garter belts. Hers snapped during a battle.” 

“Yeah! Sorry about that. It must be all this heat; it’s making it tricky to think about multiple things at once.” She did seem to be slipping a bit today. After the crates, the rest of her chores were going a bit unwell, and she wasn’t as on top of things as usual. She’d usually be preemptive in her patience, but now where her work ethic once was she was just examining her excitement for her appointment tonight. It filled her mind like a charming man’s smile. Cordelia looked over to see she had zoned out yet again, and the two were nearly done with their clothing. 

“I’ll tell ya what.” Sully gave a cocky smirk, scoffing. “If you ever find a way to the best of a male and stick it on a girl, you lemme know.” It sounded like they were chatting about something philosophical or odd; some concept Cordelia lacked the ability to be patient about listening to. She was done enough, everything was ready to hang out and dry once everything got bright again. She slipped over to the flap of the tent. 

“I’ll catch you two later.” Sully turned to her, almost surprised she was leaving this early. 

“Umm, alrighty. Take it easy, Cordelia.” Cordelia panicked as she exited. Maybe she was taking it too easy? She would have to ask Tharja once she got there. She’d had some sort of clue. 

The path to Tharja’s tent was fairly long. Cordelia had helped assemble this, and she noted how Tharja requested a setup very similar to Maribelle, wanting to be far off enough that she wouldn’t be disturbed by any noise. Fair enough, especially since she was probably involved in reading plenty of old novels. If Cordelia were in that situation, she’d want to be plenty far off and capable of enjoying the vacuum of a silent solitude. It drew no particular attention except for now since the cold desert night made every step feel like a dozen. Her cheeks and nose went red with the icy bite of the cold. 

Cordelia entered the tent. It was fairly dark in there save for a few candles illuminating it. The Pegasus knight found her eyes scanning the dark corners for her hostess. Tharja was nowhere to be seen immediately. She suddenly veered out slowly from behind a bookshelf. “There you are~” The mage entered. Cordelia felt a gag inside her throat as she couldn’t bring herself to speak. It was almost like she was bashful, held the girl in some high regard. It felt so restricting. “My, I’m very happy you were able to show up… I would’ve thought there would be some chore making this hard, but here you are.” The pale girl grins, examining Cordelia over. The girl was in her casual wear instead of her heft armor, Cordelia garbed in a simple red dress that armor could easily slip over once combat came. “Now” Tharja began. “I should probably tell you why I invited you.” 

“Yeah?” Cordelia felt her throat unblocked. Words finally emerged. She couldn’t remember the specifics of that chat, she just knew for sure that she was very well charmed into coming here. At least, she could’ve sworn that was the story. 

“You see Cordelia, “ Tharja said, walking a tiny predatory circle around Cordelia. The red-haired girl was uneasy, but seeing Tharja’s gleaming purple eyes had a soothing appeal to them. “I’ve been observing your actions, and really from one loving girl to another, I can appreciate what you have for Chrom.” Cordelia gulped, her cheeks going flusher than they would in bitter cold weather. This feeling was even more biting. “I relate to you so much, but I can’t relate to you when it comes to the inevitable fact you just aren’t made for him. Really, at that point, it’s more like pity.” The mage’s hand is on her shoulder. Her lips are coming nearer and nearer. Cordelia’s eye lids felt heavy, her resistance fading. “I pity you. I want to show you. What. Real. Fun. Is.” The gap between their separate lips was suddenly closed. 

The kiss lasts for only a few seconds before Tharja withdraws. Cordelia feels some of the spell slowly go away. She gasped, her mind able to race a little more clearly. Was this right? She was pretty sure she wasn’t into girls, pretty sure indeed. But that kiss felt so incredible. Better than any kiss she could imagine. It outmatched pretend Chrom that was for sure. “Do you like my body?” Tharja asks her introvert attitude nonexistent in this situation. “I am told my form is the envy of any and all around this camp of pigs.” She grins, rubbing a long finger against Cordelia’s chin. The girl gulped, giving a little nod. 

“Y-You are very pretty Tharja. Darkly beautiful in very good ways that I think are right for you.” These compliments poured out of her mouth, and not a word felt counterfeit. Tharja helps Cordelia fall onto the floor, a pillow for her to rest her body against. She was uneasy about letting the dark girl enter her skirt, but Tharja’s fingers were already carefully crawling up against Cordelia’s creamy thighs, feeling over the space between her skirt and legs. Tharja snaps her fingers forward, and drags down in her long hooked finger a pair of cute pink underwear. An oddly lacey design for a girl of combat and occupation. Perhaps she just took pleasure in a decent pair of under garments. Tharja spread her legs, and made her lay on her back so her rear could be lifted a bit further up.

“This is it.” Tharja grins, licking her lips. “I’m going to show you all the pleasures you’ve been denying yourself while you’ve been waiting for Chrom.” The gothic woman reached a finger forward, teasing along Cordelia’s gear. Her taint is adorned by a set of skin colored lips with healthy pink folds. She has a cute pucker placed a little further down, the hole earned a fair amount of attention from Tharja. Cordelia breathed heavy breaths, her hot exhales caught as steam in the night air. “Stay nice and calm, and feel free to moan if you have to.” Tharja cooed, not turning her eyes from her crotch. 

Two fingers slipped right through Cordelia’s folds. The region grew slightly wetter, slickened as Tharja’s fingers arched inside her, pushing back and forth, carefully exploiting and working to make Cordelia writhe. The red haired girl felt her body writhe, little zaps wriggling underneath her skin, zapping around in her chest and landing in her head. Tharja carefully rubs at the top of a hood that helped to hold Cordelia’s clit. The careful rubs of her long nails brought new, more intense shivers, these shakes accompanies by filthy moans for more hidden under her breath. Tharja acted like she couldn’t hear. 

Tharja slid her head further and further, trying to keep up with her finger attentiveness. She let her tongue slip loose, and applied it to Cordelia’s lower body, lucking up and down. Either direction she went aroused equal excitement in the girl. Her pussy getting a decent lick would add to the pleasure, though Cordelia was sure she should be really bothered with her other hole being pried at, but with Tharja doing it, she felt secure that there was nothing that could go wrong. The dark mage did lower her head bit by bit, just waiting to hear it just loud enough… “M-More!” Cordelia shouts. “P-please more! You’re doing so great Tharja. I-I don’t think I’ve ever felt this excited!” Tharja grins, this appreciation just enough to let her tongue dive right against her pucker. 

A fat dollop of spit rolled off Tharja’s tongue, landing against the wrinkled rim of the girl’s hole. The lusty fluids dripped against the shriveled circle. Her tongue dove against the sensitive tissue, circling around it slowly, letting her lips at times loom close enough to offer a little kiss to her pucker. Cordelia nibbles on her fingers, trying to look away, to just feel it and not face the embarrassment creeping around her spine, but her head pivot was locked at the base, her head only able to move so very slightly but her neck was locked in place. Rigid in the head, loose in the lower body, Cordelia spread her legs further and started to writhe her hips against Tharja, begging for more under her breath. Tharja was finding it hard to resist, and the bulge in her attire was going to be impossible to hide with much more of this. But the sorceress persisted, her hunger sated by the quenching tingles that appeasing Cordelia gave her. 

Thin pallid fingers sprung free from tightly gripping folds and were then driven back in. A long slithering tongue ventured realms never before explored with the intentions of pleasure. “Just a little longer.” Tharja said, planting a gentle kiss against the girl’s rear. “You’re getting close, I can tell. You can hardly hold still, you’re a natural even at this.” Cordelia very nearly rolled her eyes. Great, just another thing she was talented at. But now she was distracted, for what Tharja foretold was in fact reality. She was drawing nearer and nearer to her climax, in fact her first assisted one. She never realized how lonely she really was until this moment. Her adoration for Chrom was significant, but that only helped to strengthen her cling to Tharja, for the dark woman adored their tactician just the same. Their thoughts could be just as dark, just as needing, just as desperate. For once, Cordelia felt calm, felt like whatever she was doing when it came to love was what she wanted. She didn’t fear what Chrom would make of it, at least in the moment. At least until the moment was over. She closed her eyes, and let herself loose.

…

Cordelia woke in her bed, hands tight around the covers she had curved in her sleep over naked body. Lying on her side, she gently lifted her beautiful form, looking over the bland décor of her tent. Her mind drowsily examined her duty for the day. Frederick was hoping she’d help coach the fitness hour, she was taking it upon herself to see if Kjelle needed help buffing out any dents in her armor, Stahl was burning through spears really fast, and Chrom needed- 

Chrom… Her head drifted away from work, a very rare thing to be said of her, and it came to her, what she did last night. She wasn’t even sure why she accepted the invitation to Tharja’s tent, they had so little in common, but Cordelia felt a rising heat in her cheeks, and a curling smile on her concerned face confirmed she was so happy she went. She wasn’t even sure what to call the relationship she now had with Tharja, but if there was a word for a relationship that solves each other’s crush problems, she’d be having one with Tharja. Which really, that would be a helpful social construct. If it existed, Cordelia would have had one sooner! Tharja just made it so simple, helped her abandon all the structure of thinking, and what was once worried stiff speech came out in worry free prose. Tharja made thinking about Chrom easier. Cordelia nodded to herself as she set off to comb her hair. Letting Chrom go would be for the best. She took notice while facing the mirror she had slept naked, which was a very rare act for her. She was about to credit it to her newfound freedom, but a scratchy dry throat reminded her she was in a desert, and she’d have been insane to sleep in any of the stocky pajamas she had. 

Emerging from her tent, the position of the sun and the band of peers heading towards the center of camp alerted her to the fact she had slept in until lunch. For sure she would have missed some petty morning chores required the upkeep of some basic things. Scrubbing, sharpening, replacing, shopping, etc. She wasn’t really missing out of anything, though sleeping in until noon was certainly a new concept. She hadn’t done anything like this in forever, and she certainly had never done it with so little guilt. There was hardly even a cringe, the worst she got was slight regret she couldn’t have helped. She attributed it all away; she had earned today. She deserved the chance to relax how she pleased, and it was even a proper vacation. She was going to attend to her other duties all the same. Dressed for the day in thin clothing, with no combat expected but certainly some more alert units would be in their armor, Cordelia walked towards the center of camp.

Everyone was engaged in having lunch. Little huddles compromised the majority of the workings. It was hard to say who would go where, though certainly there would some who would rather be alone, like Anna who was inseparable from her cart which carried all her worldly possessions and investments. She took little stock in banks, and hardly trusted any investment office or contract advisor to keep track of her numerous workings. She knew how to be a woman of business that was for sure. With silent appreciation for Anna, Cordelia found herself scanning for the table that Tharja would occupy. It was subconscious, really. After last night they were something. An item and when separate they were just not complete. Of course, Cordelia realized she had never even pondered where Tharja might sit. Before today she was just another face, but now Cordelia found herself a tad clingy. 

There, at a table a deal away from everyone else was where she was! She sat with Lissa and Maribelle. Cordelia found herself a tad… confused. Certainly Maribelle and Lissa would sit together, their status was well known at this point, and even before that they were the best of friends, though what Tharja had to do with them was left up to debate. Tharja never seemed to have her eyes much on Lissa in any context, and she and Maribelle were once in an argument over commode time. It was an odd grouping, but for whatever reason they all seemed to be together. Maybe Tharja was just sitting there for the sake of having a place to be, since it seems she wasn’t too involved in the active conversation Maribelle and Lissa were involved in. She was just sipping at a cup of tea. Gripping her plate of food tightly, Cordelia lead herself over to the group.

“Hey Tharja!” Cordelia said cheerfully, taking a seat next to the girl. Tharja nearly choked on her tea. Lissa and Maribelle turned from their chat. Tharja seemed to struggle for a few moments, uttering in shivered nuance. 

“H-h-hey…” The thought hadn’t occurred to Cordelia until it was too late, but maybe Tharja wanted to keep their new relationship extra secret. While the other new couple went over well enough, perhaps Tharja just wasn’t one to bring what they had to the surface. Or even worse, what they had wasn’t reason to be together in public, and it was merely for the physical thrill. Cordelia prayed it was the first one. 

“I’m sorry. I hope I’m not disturbing something.”

“Umm, not at all!” Lissa chimed in. “Go ahead, that seat isn’t taken or anything.” The whole talk following had the tone to it like they just dropped what they were discussing beforehand. Maribelle’s eyes were glued on Tharja with a glare, occasionally glancing towards Cordelia. She couldn’t help but to feel unwelcomed in this space. The rest of lunch was in relative silence, Cordelia hoping that her silence alone would atone to whatever misstep she had made with Tharja. Lissa was good willed and kept friendly banter going on so as to find some security with Cordelia, really the chatter was appreciated and made for a good dialogue whilst food was stuffed away.

As they were all dispersing, Tharja quickly whispered into Cordelia’s ear, “Meet me in my tent,” she said. “We’ll talk about this.” Like that she was off, leaving Cordelia’s nerves about where they were the whole time during lunch. Oh cripes, had she already screwed up? Of all people, she really would never have taken Tharja to be one to be involved in such complex social dynamics. She could almost see Maribelle just saying with her glance, “So, who’s this?” The worst thought yet was that Tharja was somehow involved with Maribelle and this was seen as cheating of some sort. But that made even less sense than any ever theory, what with Maribelle being involved with Lissa. They were both fairly traditional girls minus the conditions of their relationship, they surely wouldn’t allow for any cheating. Was it some sort of group relationship? Lissa was social enough to act as the glue for such a construct, but how in the gods’ mighty world did Tharja get involved?! Cordelia fell to her knees suddenly, a few stopping in their tracks to turn to her panicked face hitting the hard sandy floor.

“H-how the hell do these things work?!” She screamed into the sandy earth. 

…

The bitter night came at last, the stars in the desert dribbled milky splotches shining in ebony distress. Cordelia withdrew herself from the nervous ball of tasks she made herself to fend off the negative thoughts. Sully commented she wasn’t acting like herself, but Cordelia was nothing but a bag of dismisses. She for sure wasn’t going to drag anyone else into this. This was her weird problem she had, she would see what Tharja had to say before bringing this up with anyone. But at least for a few seconds, she was tempted to let Sumia know. At the last second, she figured Sumia wouldn’t really know anything about this either. She defaulted to just visiting Tharja’s tent as the final chore for the night was finished.

Tharja’s tent was a dark recess hidden away from the glimmer of stars and the cricket hums of the moonlight. Candles lit and warmed the tent a fair bit, enough so it was warm but little enough the light was never anything more than dim. Cordelia felt so mixed of the place already. Such a dark place had a recent warm memory, and already she was associating something dark with it yet again. The darkness never felt so choking. 

Tharja was sat at a reader’s chair, appeasing her time idly strumming her fingers against bleached pages of a tattered novella. Her purple eyes drifted up from her patient reading. The woman motioned to Cordelia, and she moved loyally forward. “Cordelia.” Tharja started to say. Her heart sank between her legs, her knees hobbled together as if to catch it. “There’s something that needs to be said…” Cordelia was moments away from an outburst. It had only been a day, but it was incredible what one night of pure released passion and companionship could do for one’s needs. She wanted this to work, but knew she needed to be ready for Tharja’s choice. To mature as a lover, she had to be ready for this sort of thing. “You see Cordelia, this is a very hard thing to put in easy to understand words. Pretty much, it’s all sorts of twisted, and really, it’s just easier to show you.” Tharja grinned. “Promise not to leave?” Cordelia nodded. Tharja rose her hand, a faint glow. The tent door was sealed by a moving bookshelf. Tharja went for her bottoms, and tugged.

Writhing under her tights. Cordelia blinked. Pulsating, bulging and burgeoning against strained tight dark see through fabric. Cordelia gulped. It was a massive cock. A huge monstrous thing. It reacted to Cordelia, and tensed harder. Cordelia tensed back, only seeing that made it all the more excited. “What is this, Tharja?” It was unavoidably awkward. 

“It’s better than Chrom’s.” The words struck a part of her she didn’t even know could be struck. The thought was an incredibly rare one, almost nonexistent, but maybe it was just because she’s always been denying herself something like this. Whatever size she had inappropriately imagined Chrom to be given, Tharja was blessed with far more. It rose to her naval, battling with the elasticity of her tights. “Want to suck it?” Tharja asked. The words came from her lips like the most natural thing. She slid her fingernails over her nights, cutting a little slit. Her cock sprung for it like a cocked gun, pulsating between the lips of her split body suit. Cordelia eyed it, a blush running over her face. “I hexed you to get you to come to my tent before.” Tharja said, Cordelia was left a little number in the knees, but no less enthralled by the dick before her. “But how you felt about what we are, I left up to you. I just got you to come, and now you get to choose again. You’re hot stuff Cordelia, and it just so happens you are one of the few on my short list of people I like. Either we can keep happening, or I can let you out now before… this becomes an investment of yours.” She thwacked her cock, making it wave.

She needed this. She needed this choice, because she knew what she wanted. “I want you Tharja… I mean, I always thought I wanted Chrom.” She hung her head a little, finding these bitter sweet words of love to come between wetted lips. She was so excited, so anxious, so happy, so sad, all of this at once. “I’m smitten with you, you’ve already shown me what else there is, some way to make myself content without whatever hopeless endeavor waiting for Chrom is.” Tharja did not move much, letting Cordelia speak. “I don’t know why you have that, or what being with you really is going to be. If what I’m feeling is really love or not, it doesn’t matter. What I know I need to do is stop letting myself be held back by all these worries of how things will work.” She wipes a single tear from her eye, and grins broadly. “I want you Tharja.” She runs to her, and wraps her arms around the dark girl. She reciprocates, nuzzling her head against her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I really do know how it can feel…” She whispered to Cordelia. “I won’t rush this anymore for you, this is all just a really delicate thing. You’ll see why in a minute.” Cordelia was confused, but she was already on a set of rising stairs, and the question was left behind on the ground floor. Her lips drifted, and her wet mouth met Tharja’s plump kisser. The passionate massage of lips collided with each other, at first ever so soft, but then led to the passion of lovers. Cordelia withdrew for breath, and then ventured back, her tongue slipping forward through into Tharja’s mouth. Their tongues slid around in their own sort of affection, rough and frictionless. 

Cordelia drooped down to her knees, her eyes turned up to Tharja, her hand idly drifting to her length. She felt some desire to make a remark about how this was her first, but really it no longer felt about what was first. It was just about doing it, and letting the fuss vanish. Law is great, but it is human to let things go hectic in some aspects, and Cordelia wanted to go hectic on that cock. Diving right into the deep end, not even awaiting Tharja’s instructions, she took the risk of seeming to enthusiastic and dove her mouth right against the girth. Her sausage slid right between her freshly dampened lips. It stuffed her maw fairly well. Her warmth drifted from the hot rod, a healthy heat shifting into her mouth. The rest of Tharja seemed cold in comparison. Tharja let out a happy little moan, one with the sound of “Oh!” Tharja rested her thin fingers into Cordelia’s red hair. Feeling assured, Cordelia was ready to give it her all. She was for sure not going to feel very experienced, but that no longer mattered, especially not with Tharja. 

Dick felt good in her throat. She could only hope all of them were this rewarding to appeal to. It was almost fun to slide it back and forth, lightly groaning against that sensitive length. The mage seemed extra stimulated by the girl’s moans, so she made extra sure to amplify whatever noise she was going to make, the dark side of Tharja’s mind plenty pleased with this. She slid back and forth, though after a bit Cordelia found Tharja’s hips were moving in a seemingly rushed manner. She couldn’t really place why Tharja was now seemingly rushing to the finish line, was there suddenly some sort of time limit? Was Tharja just naturally driven to lust? Whatever the case, Cordelia was ready. Her first taste of cum was inbound, and that was reason to be excited. Another important first out of the way. She felt like a mess, but it all made sense in the leading moments. She was the same sort of mess Tharja was where all the grime was just a little extra polish.

Tharja thrust her cock in an upward motion, hitting the roof of Cordelia’s mouth. The pale red dick in her mouth pulsated like a heavy breathing beast. A tiny first wave spat out onto Cordelia’s tongue. It tasted bitter, and yet unmistakably salty. A second burst came, and this one dripped a little out over her lips. Cordelia struggled to handle this part of the load. One final burst was the last straw, and she started to swallow the hefty bursts. She moaned against the dick, somehow milking a fourth burst from what at first seemed to be a monster finally achieving its rest. Cordelia fell back, Tharja withdrawing her dick. She wasn’t going to push for Cordelia to clean the tip, especially with what was about to come. 

The bitter salty mixture was appreciably delicious. It wasn’t a thirst quenching beverage, but the concoction was certainly satisfying. She felt her loins throb, and her clothing suddenly become far too hot to simply wear. As if sex wasn’t enough to drive her to an inferno, her body was now extraordinary hot and sweat rolled down her fair skin with ceaseless drips. “W-what’s happening?” She felt it emerged from her cum soaked lips. She couldn’t keep focus, teary unfocused eyes shimmering as she tried to keep her eyes on Tharja. The dark mage was certainly grinning, petting Cordelia’s head. 

“Don’t worry. This is the fun part. I loved it when this happened to me, and I know you will.” She licked her lips, Cordelia’s eyes turning down to her split thighs, her reddened loin lips pulsating in the direction of her clit in a hefty wave. She knew right away what was going on, Cordelia wasn’t naïve. Her stiffening clit, that red little muscle which thickened and started to pulsate. She knew right away what that was, and what Tharja did to her. She stuck her tongue out, and went to grab it, welcoming the thick long new girth to her crotch. It would be a bit snug in most of her clothing, but she imagined it would be easy to get used to. 

“I’m looking forward to getting good at using this.” Cordelia purred, pumping at the newly birthed length, letting her cock leak some of her first dribbles of cum.

…

“Do I even need to articulate my disappointment?! Can we just let my frustration seep into the air and get it into your head that you went against our group’s rules?!” Maribelle was really good at yelling. She picked her tent spot in fear of someone hearing moaning, but now it was proving good at censoring all the yelling. “I wish I could find what rock you crawled out from under, maybe I could bash it against your barbaric head until you understand that we can’t go just warping anyone we want into this!” 

“It’s not that big a deal, goldilocks.” Tharja said, massaging Cordelia’s nude shoulders, the other hand toying with her new cock. It was all fairly calming, Cordelia certainly feeling like the unwelcome guest to the party. “She has a dick now, no one knows, no one’s going to learn from her. See? We’re all good.”

“Y-you baffle me! Clearly you haven’t actually been reading those books of yours, else you may actually have some wit or common sense! We all agreed we would be a committee when it comes to conversions!” Lissa stepped up between the yelling, first facing Tharja.

“Tharja.” Lissa said. “Do you agree that from now on you’re going to be cool with us all agreeing on who we go after?”

“Completely.” She said, getting tighter on Cordelia. “I just wanted someone I could toy with without separating you two lovers. Cordelia was a safe option, and she was probably the best one too.” She kisses her shoulder. It felt nice to have someone so possessive, it made her feel okay about her clinginess. 

“Alright.” Lissa replied, turning to Maribelle. “That’s that.”

“I-It’s not that simple! Lissa-“ Maribelle broke into some rant that was groundless in its approach. Tharja whispers into Cordelia’s ear. The girl giggles, nodding to her dark girl and bending over before Maribelle, offering her rear to the girl while her head was lost in the clouds. Tharja tugs down Maribelle's pants, and by gripping her dick, shoves her prick into Cordelia. “You just can’t forgive he- ooooh fuck…” She feels her words mumble and merge, and eventually she trails off to wordless thrusts. Tharja helps Lissa get undressed.

“Should I put myself in you, or Maribelle?” Tharja asked, slipping out from her attire. 

“Totally Maribelle. It still hurts a little when stuff gets put in me.”

“And it doesn’t hurt for Maribelle?”

“Nah, she’s pretty widely stretched at this point.” Lissa grins. Tharja nods along, walking over to the mindless Maribelle. She shoves herself right in, Lissa puts her own length into Cordelia’s mouth. The red haired girl in the middle was more than excited to make everyone feel incredible, her body lost to the rhythm of both ends.

“We all good now, Mari?~” Tharja whispers into Maribelle’s ear.

“Y-yeah.” The blonde nods. “W-we’re all fucking good.”

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Severa
> 
> Leave requests in the comments, thank you~ 


End file.
